Striped Dragon
Striped dragons were released on the 22nd of April 2009 alongside Balloon, Daydream, Dorsal, Pink, Sunrise, Sunset and Whiptail dragons. Due to the complex breeding patterns required to obtain them, they are classed as uncommon. They currently have no Breed Specific Action. Before the "Dimorphism" change on March 26, 2010 both genders of this dragon appeared as the male sprite. Official Dragon Description [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Adult_Stage Adult:] "Striped dragons come in a dazzling array of colors, complimented by an intricate pattern of stripes. These bright colors and patterns help attract their favorite food, insects. Because their prey is so tiny, striped dragons must spend a large portion of their day eating. The color of the dragon is usually determined by the dragon's mate." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Hatchling_Stage Mature Hatchling:] "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing and it is now covered in brightly colored stripes." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Hatchling_Stage Hatchling:] "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Egg_Stage Egg:] "This egg has brightly colored markings on it." Sprite Artist *Vicats (All) Breeding Results A Striped dragon's colors are determined by its non-Striped parent: *'Black Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Black Marrow, Black, Nebula, Dorsal, Alt Sweetling, Ember, Gray, Golden Wyvern, Swallowtails, Turpentine *'Blue Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Bluna, Daydream, Guardian, Ice, Nocturne, Royal Blue, Seasonal (Winter), Skywing, Swallowtails, Water, Waterhorse *'Red Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Balloon, Bright-breasted Wyvern, Holly, Red, Sunstone, Winter Magi, Heartseeker *'Green Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Bright-breasted Wyvern, Canopy, Frill, Green, Mint, Neotropical, Seasonal (Spring, Summer), Terrae, Vine, Ribbon Dancers, Winter Magi *'White Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Albino, Bright Pink, Canopy (originally) Coastal Waverunners, Deep Sea, Electric, Flamingo Wyvern, Geode, Gold, Gold-horned Tangar, Hellfire Wyvern, Horse, Lumina Dragon, Magi, Magma, Moonstone, Nocturne, Pillows, Pink, Purple, Ribbon Dancers, Ridgewings, Seasonal (Autumn), Shallow Waters, Silver, Snow Angel (all varieties), Spitfires, Stone, Sunrise, Sunset, Sunsong Amphiptere, Swallowtail, Sweetling, Thunder, Valentine '09, Water Walker, Whiptail, White, Winter Magi, Yulebuck. White stripes are essentially the "default" type of stripe. Any dragon that is not obviously red, green, blue, or black will probably produce a white stripe. All caveborn stripes are White, although there are some on TJ's scroll that are colored - this is not unusual, as TJ has many caveborn dragons that ordinarily can only be obtained through breeding. Unknown results are Stripes X: Notes: *Breeding with a Seasonal dragon can create either a White Striped egg, Blue Striped egg or a Green Striped egg, depending on which type of Seasonal it was bred with. White Striped eggs can result from Autumn Seasonals, Green Stripes from either Spring or Summer Seasonals and Blue Striped eggs from Winter Seasonals. *All Striped x Striped matings will produce random Stripe colorings, there is no guarantee that mating Stripe with another Stripe of the same color will produce the parental colorings. Also, breeding Stripes to some other dragon breeds can result in two or more different coloured Striped eggs. It seems to be random. *Before The Change, breeding a Ribbon Dancer to a stripe would result in a white stripe egg, but now it can or will result in a green stripe egg. Whether the stripe egg will always be green is not yet confirmed. *Nocturnes can also apparently breed blue eggs. It is rumored that a Nocturne being bred in his day form will produce a white stripe egg and a Nocturne being bred in his night form will produce a blue stripe egg. *Up to a couple of weeks after their release, Golden Wyverns would produce Blue Stripe eggs when paired with a Stripe. *During the first few hours of the initial release, it was possible to catch Blue, Red, and Green Stripes from the cave. All caveborn eggs were then turned White, and now the only non-White caveborn Stripes are the ones on TJ's scroll. This may have been a glitch. Sprites Egg Sequence Category:Dragon Types Category:April 2009 Drop Category:Rare Dragons Category:March 2010 - Dimorphism Category:Vicats